liodenfandomcom-20200223-history
Getting Started
MAKE SURE TO READ TERMS OF SERVICE AT LEAST BRIEFLY. THE SITE IS 16+ AND IF YOU'RE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH CONTENT YOU CAN CHOOSE NOT TO SIGN UP. First you should sign up! Remember to check your spam folder for activation e-mail if it didn't arrive after 5 minutes. You may have a total of two accounts to yourself on one IP address. If you have siblings that have accounts and share the IP address, just make sure to message the admins about their account IDs and you'll be set. A new lion is born! (Creating your lion) You must be created! A lion represents you, the player, and after all you do need a piece to move around, don't you? You get a chance to roll your lion, like in an old school RPG! You have only 3 rolls, though, and if you roll a new one, the previous one is deleted and you can't go back, so it's a tough decision. By the 3rd roll, you must choose it, even if you don't like it at the time. Don't sweat it though, later in the game you have a couple more options if you still want to change your lion. You can always buy a Re-Roll in the Monkey Shop, or even Customize your lion with gold beetles to however you like. Additionally, in game, there's a lot of options for base, mane, and marking applicators. Don't worry about these yet, but you can use them when customizing your lion. Keep an eye on your stats! They're pretty average for lion on 1st level - after all, everyone starts with a five in everything, but still - but they can vary a little! The looks are common, too, and you're pretty lucky if you hit more than one extra marking. You need to name your lion something different and unique. The name of your main male can't be the same as anyone else's, as it's something used to identify you player! You can change the name of your lion, but it costs Gold Beetles. You can do this by scrolling to the bottom of the Oasis page. Your lion is up and ready to go? Let's take a look around! (The Layout) The first thing you should notice is the Lioden logo, which will always take you to main page (Home). Below that, there are links to Den, Crossroads, Hoard, Oasis, Chatter, News, Event, and FAQ pages. Above, at the very top of the screen, there is a small strip reading "Welcome back Username (#UserID)" with some basic user interface links; Messages, which will notify you if you get a new message; Journal, which allows you to write notes that only you can view (Don't forget to hit the save button below your notes after writing!); your current Silver Beetles (SB) amount, which is Lioden's main currency. You find them, you can win them in battles, you buy general stuff with them. Next are Gold Beetles - this is a special currency that you get if you donate to the site with Paypal. You can also get GB by going to the Oasis link, and clicking "GB Sales". Prices vary, but you can buy GB using SB from another user. Followed by the ModBox, this is a place where you report very important things, such as lost account, user problems, reports, etc. Only report bugs here if they are very urgent! On the far right is the link to Lioden Wiki, which is where you are now! On the right, below the main menu bar, is a vertical UI menu. At the very top is the current date, Lioden's current time, and the number of members online (and it's usually insane, there are lots!). Below that is your lion's name, followed by it's progress bars. Energy - It goes from 0% to 100% - every action in Explore drains your lion's energy, and fighting other player's lions will take away 20%. Every 15 minutes it will replenish 10%, but only if you're not hungry! Hunger slows down the process of energy gain. Hunger - Yes, your lion gets hungry daily! When you start, it should be pretty hungry! Hunger 70% means you're almost starving! Better to eat something as your energy will only replenish if your hunger is below 40%. Anything above meaning your stomach is rumbling and you really should eat something! You can eat food found in your Hoard, obtained from Explore, Hunting, or the Trading Center. EXP - Experience comes next; it will go up a little when you battle other lions or NPC's. When it reaches 100%, visit your new lion's page and level it up! You will gain stats and your energy will replenished to 100%. Impression - Unfortunately, as you begin your journey your impression is just awful. Your lion is barely noticeable, ladies aren't impressed by you and are most likely to smack your male's face as he tries to make a sexy move. Lucky for you, the Impression level progresses with your actions on site - claiming lionesses, battling, and even doing quests. When it reaches 100%, you can level it up, just like with EXP! Don't worry if it's says you're still not impressive - there are quite a few impression levels and when you reach the highest one, you will receive extra stats, as you'll be the Dreamboat. Below it tells you your lion's level, which can be kinda useful when you forget and are about to pounce on some low level lion. Then, there are your personal Bookmarks, which are nice to have when you find a lion you want to keep your eye on, or a discussion you're interested in. It's also great for guides. Lioden stats are next. They're handy little things that tell you how many players signed up so far, how many lionesses have been snatched to their prides, how many sub males are below them in their pride, and how many little, adorable cubs were bred, among a few other things. Below that is Chat. Chat is fun, and refreshes on it's own! The chat has rooms! You can switch between Main Chat, Sales Chat, Roleplay Chat, Art Sales, and Help. Remember to keep your sales and trade offers in Sales or mods will poke you to death with pokesticks! Just kidding. But make sure you check out the lioden code of conduct https://www.lioden.com/code.php before doing much. On bottom of that menu are the SOCIAL MEDIA! Yay! There are links to Facebook and Twitter! Make sure to visit and like Lioden's Facebook for big and small updates. We also do giveaways and contests there sometimes. On the very bottom of the page you have a small strip with a few useful links. Code of Conduct - '''remember to read it very carefully when you have time (before you go around chatting with everyone), it contains all rules and you should remember to respect the rules, as they keep the community together. '''Terms of Service - '''Remember to read through these. This is all the legal stuff. '''Privacy Policy - Read it too, it's a short paragraph. Contact Us - List of all staff on Lioden & links with the option to message individual Mods and Helpers. Lioden's email address: ( support@lioden.com ) is also provided here, and it acts like the ModBox, although through the ModBox issues are resolved sooner. Issues here are sent through email. Please do not report in-game suggestions or bugs here. Modbox '- Same link as at the top of your screen, just in a different location. '''FAQ -' Questions asked and answered. This works the same as any site FAQ. There are multiple tabs with mutiple questions which are answered by FAQ. It can be better than hunting in help forums, but can be a bit of a hassle nonetheless. 'Conservation Efforts - '''This link takes you to a page about all the things lioden does to help African Wildlife. Den This link will take you to your profile. Here you can access your lion's page, with that lovely name you picked at the very beginning (or changed with GB). It shows your lion's name, image, level, and your branch, which allows you to sell objects to other players. It also shows how much territory you have - you start off with 2, but as you gradually progress, you can expand for a certain number of silver beetles, or by attacking other members for territory. This also shows how many lionesses, cubs, and males (other than your lion) the territory has. Just beneath that it also shows your subordinate males, which you can send to patrol the nearby territory once every hour. For now, you will probably have none. To the left, it should show ''you. Your level and stats are shown here. You have not chosen an avatar yet, but it will appear here too. Below this is information about when you joined (probably not to long ago!) and your last login/last seen date and time. What's underneath? Refer a friend! It gets you to Referal page, where you can promote Lioden to others and gain 25 silver beetles for referring from your account! This is done by generating a code that upon signup, the other user includes. Next to that is the "View Wishlist" link. Here, you can add items that you want! This is view-able to other players. Under this is information regarding your pride. '''Your Pride - All of your lions. Make sure you feed and play with them (done through hoard or by clicking the name of the lion you wish to visit) or they'll run! Unsorted - '''This is your den which, for now, all of your lions will be in. When you buy a cave, you have the ability to move the lion there. '''Pregnant Lionesses - '''All impregnated lionesses will be shown here, if you have any in your pride. This is also where you can nest lionesses. When your lionesses are about to give birth, make sure they have nests. Otherwise, the cubs might die. '''View Pride Overview - '''This is where you can see '''all '''lions in '''all '''caves. '''Caves - '''Essentially a way to sort lions in any way you please. Each costs Silver beetles, large leaves, and large rocks to build. As you buy more, the costs will increase. Typically, newer players only have one cave while they get their bearings. '''Mounds - '''This is where you can sort your beetles. '''Beetles - '''Beetles are a lot of fun, when you remember to feed them! At ten days, if the beetle is male, you can battle them by clicking "Beetle Battling." If the beetle is female, you can breed them! You need to have a male of the same species as the female in order for them to breed. Females can breed once, but males can breed more. Beetles are easiest attainable from Explore or the Trading Center. All beetles die at 31 days. '''Getting Caves - '''Click "Create Cave." 3 is the max amount of caves attainable by any one player. '''Allies - You can add friends and have quick links to them here! Attack History - it shows who attacked you recently, for what, and if they won or lost. For now don't panic - you don't lose a thing when you're attacked. Clan Memberships - '''Here is where you can view clans you're apart of. To join a Clan, go to Crossroads at the top of your page, and click "Clans." '''King Dynasty - View former kings. Records are automatically stored and can not be deleted. Pride Dynasty - '''View deceased Pride members. There are ten slots, unless you expand this with SB. If you don't store the records of a deceased pride member here after seven days, they will not be remembered. Their records will be destroyed, permanently. '''Achievements - '''View achievements. These are rewards gained over time. '''Showcase - '''A showcase is basically a type of gallery. It allows you to display items that you own, and how many of them you have in your possession. '''Edit Your Details - Very useful profile editing place. You can use html to edit your profile to your fancy and show it off when people view it. I'm sure you can find some nice tips for this in boards! There are also other settings. Player Name - This is different from your username, because your username is just your login. The player name is how you're displayed all over Lioden and it can be changed whenever you want! Your ID (account number) never changes and that's how you're identified by system. Avatar URL - You can enter a URL of whatever image you want for your avatar to be - keep it small and civil! Remember to use a hosting site that allows direct linking. Email - Pretty self explanatory. You can change it, just remember that you have to confirm it like when you registered. Territory Tile - This is how your territory will look like among all other player's territories. For now it's just a fancy image thing, and it doesn't really mean anything, unless you feel like your lion simply MUST live in the Savannah or Dry Lake. Layout Theme - '''This setting allows you to change the color scheme, whenever you open your page. This is only viewable by you! There are three options. Feel free to experiment! '''Linked Account - '''This is where you can link another account. This account will be another account owned by you. A lot of users have this, and it's known as an "alternate account," "side account," among others. Crossroads '''Flood Pit - '''This is where you can buy different things from scavengers! You only have a few options, and you can have them dig up things after half of a lioden day. '''Leaderboards - '''This is where you can view players who are the top in different categories. This is things like highest level, stats, and more. '''Search - '''This is where you can search for main males or pride members. This is especially handy when you're looking for studs or lionesses to reverse breed. '''Adventuring - '''This is the gateway to a storyline to an event that can only be started in July. '''Clans - '''You can join clans in lioden! This is where a bunch of lions group together for the benefit of other members, or sometimes all of lioden! Each clan has a renewal fee due at the end of each month, which keeps the clan running. '''Trading Center - '''This is where you can buy different things. This is the most common place to buy items. '''Beetle Grounds - '''This is where you can train beetles, which boosts their EXP, and in turn, their stats. '''Quests and Snakes - '''This is where you can take a daily quest, and get certain fertility items for your lionesses. '''Branch Sales - '''Another place to buy stuff. '''Gorilla Enclave - '''This is where you can send a cub with a certain requirement (i.e. 118+ stats) as defined by the Gorilla Enclave. You get Monkey Teeth, among another reward of your choice. There's lots of great things you can buy with them! '''Cub Training - '''This is where your cubs can learn basic survival skills. Cubs can be trained once a day, and gain training percentages. When the cub turns into an adult lion, they will have a stat boost if their training is 75% or above. '''Giving Tree - '''This is where you can claim items thrown out by other lions (and, sometimes, if you're REALLY lucky, you get beetles) and claim cubs or adolescents abandoned by other prides. '''Scrying Stone and Wardrobe - '''Dress up or customize a lion, have an ultrasound on a pregnant lioness, see what two lion's cubs could look like, and more. '''Personality Snake - '''Shows you the benefits of different personalities for a main male and sells personality changers. '''Beetle Battles - '''Battle your beetles, and win prizes. '''Raffle Lioness - '''Every week, a new lioness is put up for raffle. Usually, she has a mutation, special marking, or something else that's super valuable. She's also really pretty! If the dreamboat rank is achieved, a player is able to enter this raffle for 50SB. '''Monkey Business - '''Sell your items you don't want when you need silver beetles. You can also craft different things, like cool decors and backgrounds. In addition, monkey business has a bunch of other backgrounds and applicators, as well as a few other things you can purchase with silver beetles. '''Games - '''Play these daily! You can win prizes like silver beetles (most commonly), or game exclusive prizes like rare decors or even breeding items! '''Exploring - '''This is where you can use up that stored energy. This is where you can get event currency, amusement and nesting items, claim lionesses, and battle NPCs. '''Patrolling - '''Send out a subordinate male to surrounding territory on patrol. They might bring back food, decor, or amusement items. '''Territory - '''View players nearby. '''Hunting - '''Send out your lionesses to hunt. They will bring back food for you to feed to your pride or to sell at Monkey business. Hoard The hoard is your inventory. Here you can access everything you hunt, gather and buy. You can sort it out by categories on top if it's too cluttered. From here you use particular items, and in their drop down menu you pick lions to use them on, yourself always being on top. Oasis Oasis wiki page This is a magical place where you can offer some lovely donations to keep Lioden going. In return, you get Golden Beetles, and Oasis is a shop where you can spend them on fancy things. As the game develops, the more items will appear here, but for now, you get some extra luxury stuff like customizing your Lion and Lioness, changing your name, speeding up some processes, etc. You can also buy Gold Beetles with Silver Beetles. Chatter Chatter is your one way ticket to Lioden's forum. Check out the sub-forums, take a look around, and there's even a search option. Just make sure that every thread you post belongs in the correct board. News This is where we post news and updates with lists of new features and bug fixes, or just some silly announcements you should read. If a new post arrives, you get a red notification in your layout anyway, but if you miss it somehow, just make sure to check out News and see how the game develops. The most recent news posts are displayed at the top of the page. Make sure to read each month's event post. They may be a bit long, but they'll keep you in the loop! Here is a list of all News Updates if you're curious! Category: News Updates Event Every month, there is a different themed event. Make sure to look at <*a href="http://liodenwiki.wikidot.com/event-overview"*>the event wiki page<*/*a> to learn some more about an event per each month. Your Lion So let's click on our name in the den - access the Lion page. You'll get stats - every stat is useful for something - the more game develops the more options you'll see to test them out! Skill is most important one for now - it means how buff you are in PvP battles. Remember that defending lions get Skill boost! Lion Currents - very important to take a peek at! '''Age - Yes, every lion on Lioden Ages, and eventually dies. At age 15 your lion will pass, so make sure to make best out of your youth years! The age progresses 1 month in real life day. Hunger '- Drops 20% a day - remember to eat! '''Energy -' Shows the same what the progress bar on the right on the layout! 'Impression '- It shows your current impression level - this is where you click "level up" when you reach 100% on your impression! '''Experience - self explanatory, shows all exact information - The exp needed is where you will level your lion up when it hits 100% Heritage - Shows your lion's legacy, children, grandchildren, fathers, grandfathers. Appearance - You get all info about your markings and colors in here. Decoration - This is where you can remove or update order of your lion's decorations. Biography - Feel like your lion has a history? Write it all here for others to check out. Your lions''' ID''' number is the one in URL. It's true for every Lion, Lioness and Cub and it's their unique ID. Copy it from browser address or from numbers next to the name if you need it. Your Pride Lioness page is exactly the same as the male's with few exceptions. On the top you get the info about her heat status - usually a countdown to her next heat season, when you can mate and make tiny cubs. If it's gone, it means she's ready to do the jungle rumble! If she's pregnant, you'll get a notification when she's due. It will also be empty if she's caring for cubs. You may use the Pounce button to jump to another pride-member. Skill is different though - it shows how much skill the lioness has in hunting. It also has a special Male to Female interaction buttons. You can''' Play, Tussle or Groom''' your lady, it raises her mood. Our Lionesses tend to be moody, so when you want to click the right button "Breed", make sure she's in the mood! (And, well, in heat!) What's that? A''' Chase Away''' button! yes. When you're fed up with her attitude, you can do what every lion in the wild can - Chase your female away from the pride. Make space for new ones, for cubs, anything you want. Though rather than chasing them away, you may also trade them to other players for money or other lions via the trading center, in the main world. Just click on explore on the main menu bar to find it. In Biography section you can also change her name. This, luckily, doesn't matter - Females names can be repetitive around the site so you can pick whatever you want! Remember: you can't trade a hunting or pregnant lioness! Want more detailed information including claiming and breeding? Read more about Lionesses here! Your Cubs Cubs are cute and adorable - as soon as they are born, they will also appear as a symbolic decor on their mothers image. Cubs are feeding on moms milk up till 4th month, so no need to feed them or take care of them. Their mom will keep them happy! Then, they switch to meat so you need to remember to get more food and feed them daily! You can't trade such young cubs - but you can trade the mother, she will take them along with her. You can chase them away though, no matter what age. You're the boss, after all! Cubs reach teenage stage at 1 year of age. Only then they are independent from mother, yet still very young. You can trade them now! They don't take territory space yet, but they will soon!. When cubs reach age 2, it's time for changes. Females will mature and get ready for breeding and hunts - males for now will either become your heir when you die or get chased away. Daily Actions (What to do to Progress) Now, we understand more or less what is what. Let's say we log in first time that day, it's after 2 am server time and new day has begun. Energy should be high if we didn't log for couple hours, and the pride will be a bit hungry. Time to attack somebody for skill or experience and spend first 20% of energy! http://lioden.wikia.com/wiki/Attacking_other_lions Attacking other lions It's wise to do it first - as it's a one hour cooldown between your next attack chance. Then, remember to send your lionesses hunting! They should provide you with food - that's also something you can do every hour, so pretty important to do next in line! Interact with them too, they're pretty angry that you're telling them to go hunt and you'll gonna just wander around patrolling territory - play with them from their pages or use toys from the hoard! Now, time to Sharpen your claws. Oh yeah out of two, +1 smarts? yay! (well, at least for me). Why not check for a new Quest? Oh gosh, defeat 5 hippos, better get to exploring! Spending rest of energy in explore is fun, you can encounter your future brides, battle NPCs, or fulfill the quests! Good. Looks like you spent all energy, what next? Well, why not check out boards and chatroom while waiting for lionesses to return? If you have some stashed food in hoard, it's good to feed now, or wait for ladies' return. Click USE on the carcass and from dropdown pick lion you want to feed. Better eat everything before it rots! Welp, looks like we did the most important things for this morning. We can check in every hour to get our newly regained energy spent on more PvP attacks or exploring, take care of hunting ladies. There's lots to do besides that, though. Check out all sections around the site, chat around with users, Roleplay on RP boards or just chatter in waterhole or other forums. Still bored? Have more ideas? Awesome! There's Game Development Board, we're always open for suggestions. Please, keep in mind that Lioden is currently in Beta, we opened to public on March 15th, 2013 and we're still developing like crazy! Category:Getting Started